Thirnova/Thirnova (Canon)
Thirnova is a planet found in Meteos, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Thirnova is a planet essentially built on impossibilities. It is in the shape of a warped octahedron, despite the fact that with a diameter of 680,000 kilometers, it should have shaped itself into a sphere. It is the second largest planet in the game, and is said to be an alternate dimension entirely. Supposedly, it was created between two supernovas, which gives it its name as the leftover gas and energy from the two novas. Thirnova appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Dimensionals, alongside Gigagush and Gravitas. ''Inhabitants'' The massive population of Thirnova are impossible beings, being supposedly half-energy. They appear as humanoids with spiraling trails from their spinning heads, with one eye. They are said to be able to move as precise as machinery, and are supposedly incredibly fast. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Thirnova, the player must fuse 1000 Fire, 2800 Zap, and 400 Glow Meteos, as well as 2 Rare Meteos of Time together in the Fusion Room. Thirnova's Sound Set, Bossa Cafe, is fused with 200 Glow Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Thirnova has a high and equal amount of Fire and Zap Meteos, as well as a fair balance half that of Iron, Zoo, and Glow Meteos, and trace amounts of H20. The planet has 11 columns to play in. Thirnova's horizontal Meteo launches are very quick to go up, but have a unique restraint, stopping short after a certain height, and falling back down fairly slowly. This leads to the easy ability to chain step launches, allowing a full-column launch, but it is then difficult to clear the screen without further step jumps while still in mid-fall. Vertical launches do not have the stop-short tendencies of Thirnova's horizontal launches, and are quite powerful. Achieving a vertical step launch after combining a stack across the entire width of the playing field can easily accomplish a screen clear. Wars Data Thirnova made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as part of Downloadable Content. It could be unlocked with the purchase of the Planet Pack. Thirnova had its Meteos frequencies greatly altered, boasting high amounts of Glow, with slightly lower amounts of Zap. These frequencies were followed by substantially lower, equal amounts of Iron, Air and Zoo. As last time, Thirnova specializes in high attack power and fast gameplay speed, made even faster by having only two significant Meteos frequencies and three much lower ones. Thirnova's high launch strength and average gravity make a return, as well, being slowed down very little. Though these qualities make it a superior attacking planet, it suffers heavily defensively, with Meteos quickly reverting to their normal forms upon landing, making surviving large attacks difficult (whereas more defensive planets, such as Brabbit, can shrug them off with ease). This is compounded with Thirnova's inherently low scoring capabilities, what with its quickly growing launch power. Thirnova makes a strong opponent against defensive planets, with its high attack power being able to be combined with its Planet Impact, Tempest, for devastating results. However, against some of the more well rounded planets, such as Grannest, Thirnova will not be able to perform as well against due to their versatility making Thirnova's strategy of overwhelming its opponents less effective. Thirnova's most equal matches will come from play against other fast, offense-oriented planets, such as Firim. Beware, however; the incredibly overspecialized Brabbit and Arod can make for terrifyingly strong opponents, as Thirnova does not have the scoring capabilities to outlast them, or the defensive capabilites to push back their occasionally enormous attacks, which can leave many matches against them very one-sided. Thirnova's mechanics make it an accessible planet for beginners, but trivialize its use against well-rounded or incredibly defensive planets, due to not being able to counter their scoring capabilities effectively, or deal with strong attacks. On a side note, the native's animation was made a lot slower and smoother, and the native itself was made a neon green, instead of the lighter green color they are usually shown with. Gallery Block Designs ThirnovaStarrii.gif|Thirnova's Meteos design in the original game, which is shared with Starrii. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Thirnova.jpg|A depiction of Thirnova, via Meteos. Trivia *Thirnova holds the highest population in the game, topping even that of Layazero's ten trillion inhabitants. Category:Canon Planet Pages